


Mother's Day

by Adiaphory



Category: Filthy Frank - Fandom, IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Fiction, Filthy Frank - Freeform, Idubbbz - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiaphory/pseuds/Adiaphory
Summary: WARNING: Use of the R-word.This story depicts the characters idubbbz and Filthy Frank portray on their youtube channels, it is not about the REAL individuals. It's idubbbz, not Ian. It's Filthy Frank, not George.
Relationships: Filthy Frank/idubbbz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short piece I wrote probably a solid 3 years ago. This was before Pink Guy disappeared and Joji emerged, and before idubbbz was belittled as a simp for supporting his irl girlfriend's lewds. I'm proud of Joji and sympathetic to Ian having to deal with that nonsense :/

Frank knew he was going to be balls-deep in Ian by the end of the day. There was something creepy and arousing about the way Ian walked through the door and immediately called Frank a retard. It got Frank so worked up he almost couldn't hide his boner behind a conveniently-placed flower vase.

“You have the props ready for the Mother’s Day vid?” Ian questioned, his eyes darting around the room and landing on the weird stains and dirty dishes scattered about. “What the fuck, did you just film a Pink Guy thing?” Frank wanted desperately to scream _your judgemental stares turn me on_ , so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this story is mainly so I can announce my return... 3 years later. I want to get back into writing and to continue my stories, and start new dumb fanfics! I'm sorry to abandon you all like that, but adiaphory's back! I need to re-read my work and start over from scratch, so posting may take a little while. As long as I'm alive I will always wander back here...


End file.
